Empathy
Empathy is the ability to sense, feel and understand the emotions, feelings, hopes, dreams, desires, and fears of others, and eventually manipulate emotions. An empath has the capacity to recognize emotions that are being experienced by another being. Empathy has to do with emotions whereas Telepathy has to do with thoughts. Over recent years empathy has been more popular among the younger generations. This Ability can range from very hard to master to very simple, this depends on the person. The basic definition of empathy is one's power to recognize, perceive, and directly feel the emotions of others. A true empath can also influence the feelings of others around them. 'Occurrences' Empathy has two distinct appearances, psychically and naturally. Natural Empathy: 'We are all natural empaths. It is ingrained in human nature to empathize with others. Scientifically speaking, empathy was very necessary in our early development as species as it allowed us to work with each other in groups. Psychopaths and Sociopaths are unable to empathize with other human beings, due to their psychological disorders. Natural Empathy is an unconscious gift, meaning we don't knowingly use it. '''Psychic Empathy: '''Psychic Empathy is what this page focuses on. Psychic Empathy is empathy that is used consciously, you know that you are connecting with someone on a more personal level. Since we all have natural empathy, anyone can develop psychic empath with much practice and time. Also, just because you are not aware you are connecting with someone does not mean you do not have Psychic Empathy, it just mean you have not realized what you are doing yet. Psychic empath is metonymic with the word True Empath. 'Application Many empaths strengthen their power by meditating and using it regularly. Basic Empathy'':' The user can feel other people's emotions, and eventually determine where it's coming from and why the person is feeling that way. The user can implant emotional states into others' minds. Depending on how the powerful the empath is, their range could differ considerably. Depending on how powerful the empath is they can resist or become immune to mental powers telepathy and illusions. 'Empathic Manipulation:' The user can manipulate other people's minds, achieving a variety of effects. *Brainwashing'': The user can, through the manipulation of the target's emotions over a long period of time or through the use of operant conditioning, teach someone to do or not do an action. *''Negate/Inspire Emotion'': The user can deaden or negate the emotions of others. Empathic Link: The user can epmathicly (mentally) link his/her mind to another mind. *''Mental Detection'': Can sense the presence of another psionic more commonly ESP psionic, as well as detect other people as well. *''Psychic Liberation'': User can also use his/her Psionic Blasts to set others free of mental control. * Mediumship:'''The user can perceive the ability of minor mediumship when channeling someone who has the power of mediumship or an actual ghost. * ''Precognition'':' Can receive vision by channeling precogs or by way of empathy alone. * 'Postcognition:' Can receive vision of the past by channeling postcogs or by way of empathy alone. * 'Empathic Mimicry: The user can mimic the person they're channeling/empathizing with powers. When doing this the powers is as developed as the person power. '''Limitation; the user can only mimic the person powers only while their still channeling the person. It is said that very little empathys have this ability. * Empathic augmentation: '''The user can augment their other psionic powers (if they have any) by channeling the emotions the feel into that power as all psionic abilities are interconnected through thought and emotions. * ''Empathic Healing: The user can heal people with emotional problems by giving them advice or emphatically suggesting things or negating and inspiring emotions; cause of this empaths tend to be advice columnist, psychologist, and social workers (etc.). * Astral Projection'':' While in astral form the user can use their empathic abilities to make them more versatile in the astral realm. '''Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and other minds, great defense against psychic vampires and other psionics, can also deflect or absorb the psychic energy of what attacking the being that being attack (can be casted on objects and people even places), can deflect a direct attack from telekinesis but not a indirect attack.ct Automatic writing'': The user can unconsciously write what emotion they're channeling or entity. ''Other forms of Empathy: There are other rarer forms of empathy including, but not limited to; sensing another's personality, sensing another's physical disadvantages, sensing whether someone is speaking the truth, or sensing someones true intent. You can manifest these abilities and learn how to use them, but it is more involved than just basic empathy, feeling emotions. This requires a lot of dedication and meditation. If you really want to learn, these warning should not worry you. 'Wider sense of the Empathy' While empathy itself just means the manipulation of emotions, it is taken to mean 'feeling' in general, aura and otherwise. All that, however, comes under Clairsentience. Empathy can be taken as a distinct part of Clairsentience. Empathy links * An emapthy link is a link that an empath creates with another person in which the empath can feel the emotions of the person stronger than normal and from a farther distance than normal. It can also be created between two empaths and possibly be the strongest type of link in theory. Empathy links are different than normal empath abilities. An empath can feel other's emotions around them. An empath link is a specific link with one person. Once a link has been established you can, for instance, tell how a person is feeling at any given moment until the link has been severed. Empathy links are most commonly created when an empath cares greatly or is in love with another person. Sometimes this happens with out the empath even meaning to create the link. It can also be created if an empath has developed their talent/gift/power (call it whatever you like) enough to be able to create a link with any person around them. It is said that if an empath is strong enough you can control another person's emotions. The most popular fiction character of this would be Jasper Hale from the Twilight Saga. Jasper's powers were limited by a certain distance where as an empathy link can be unlimited. * This is my personal experience one night when I was out to sea in the Atlantic ocean about 1/3 to 1/2 of the way around the world away from my wife. I felt a strong emotion from her (hard to describe but mostly shock and pain) and I wrote her to confirm what I felt from her and as it turns out a friend of hers was in a motorcycle accident and that is what triggered the emotion. This is not my only personal experience with long range empathy links but it is one of the few I have confirmed. I have worked on training my mind to receive other's emotions for years but I am a natural empath born with the gift to easily feel other's emotions. * How to train to create empathy links. It is best to start out by training with a loved one. (If you are embarrassed with your talent you don't have to let them know. Just ask them from time to time either what they are feeling or try to guess and see if it is correct. Most people wont notice that you have the power unless you tell them.) First step is clearing your own mind and emotions which in itself can be difficult to master in itself. Second step is to observe their personal situation, life style, what they are doing at the time, and basically trying to put yourself in their shoes (this helps with understanding their emotions). Third is then to attempt to feel their emotion(s). If you are successful the next step is trying to figure out what the emotion is. If unsuccessful or if your unsure if you are feeling your emotion or the person your attempting to link with it's best to ask that person their current feelings. The only real way to gain power in this is through experimenting in your own way as empathy links aren't exact science. Once you have become accustomed to feeling other's emotions you have to be careful as to not loose yourself in their emotions. Their have been times when I felt as if though I loved someone and as it turned out they were in love and I experienced their emotions too much. Mastering being able to feel other's emotions and determining if they are yours or theirs is one of the hardest things to do. After this step is the hardest step for me in mastering a link. Being able to control what other's feel. Once you have established an empath link you can work on training distance. Once you have been able to do this with one person the rest are easier but the first one will be the hardest to sever if you so wish. So choose wisely on who you want to train with. * I use my powers to help people with advise and personal struggles. If you wish to do the same then I advise against attempting to feel someone's emotions if they are not in a sound state of mind. Such as raging, crying, depressed, etc as that will most likely pull you into their emotions and make you start to feel the same as these emotions or states of mind. These can be very over whelming if your not used to it and before you know it your needing the same help as the person your trying to help. * There are some empaths that like to do what I have to call as emotion highs or emotion ciphering. Basically you find a really happy person that is most likely in love with someone and use their emotions for yourself. This isn't a particularly bad thing but it can distract you from life if you pursue it too much. Some empaths also seek out specific emotions such as rage or depression. I am unsure as to why. The only other advise I can give to an up and coming empath is to not become numb to the world. It is the most dangerous emotion of all. You can loose friends, jobs, loved ones or even yourself. Numb empaths normally resort to emotion ciphering. I know you are wondering how you can feel nothing when you can feel everything. It is caused by sensory overload. Basically you have felt thousands of emotions from the highs to the lows and everything in between in a short amount of time and you loose track of your own emotions. Eventually emotions become something you just don't care about anymore. (Like if you play a video game for days straight and get bored with it). Beginner's Tips (What You Need To Know) As with any ability, you won't master every technique on the first try. It takes practice and patience to be able to use empathy to its fullest extent. If you are not getting results, ask for help and take small breaks. DO NOT attempt to push yourself too hard, you can drain yourself, leading to: * Migraines * Headaches * Weariness * Insomnia * Drop In Stamina * Fever * Mood Swings * Depression * Lowered Immune System * Dizziness * Blurred Vision * Loss Of Appetite '' *These may also be caused by certain deficiencies and diseases, so check with your doctor first before assuming anything.'' *Some empaths may naturally display these side effects, therefore they should not worry about straining themselves should they appear. However, should they get worse and more heightened, then they should refrain from engaging in empathic operations. Once you are proficient, experimentation with abilities is always a good thing. As this wiki is working on more advanced techniques, any input would be useful. In the end, do not be discouraged if you can't do anything the first try, ability growth depends largely on the person. So, keep at it, and good luck! Techniques Training/control (6 Steps To Better Empathy) # In the beginning stage, empaths will only feel strong emotions such as, but not limited to: anger, fear, love and (more commonly) pain or loss. (* to feel more acute emotions you have to more aware of the emotions/aura's of others) # The first step to controlling this is accepting that you have a gift and embracing it, mentally prepare yourself for the challenges. (*the brain is really powerful tool, if you stop fearing the gift you have the easier it is to manage e.g. Elsa going berserk when she is afraid.) # The second step can be quite boring, but is effective, It's meditation which helps clear your mind and tune in to other people's emotions. You can also do the exact opposite depending on what your intent is. Some people feel that meditation doesn't do enough and like to take part in a physical activity such as bike riding. This is commonly known as active meditation and can be carried out at any time. # For the third step you need to be able to tell the difference between your emotions and others. This is difficult and can cause a lot of problems if not developed. The easiest way is, before you act on an emotion (as some can feel the desire tied into the emotion) check and see if that emotion has anything to do with you. If it doesn't then disregard it. # The fourth step is to learn how to protect yourself from psychic vampires as they can drain you and deplete you. (* psychic vampires love empaths because they are a receptacle of energy from all the emotions they feel from everyone else.) # The fifth step is to share your experiences with other psychics (not fakes) as they may have insight for you. Always practice your power, don't neglect it or it will either fade or return with a vengeance later on. Remember your power is meant to help people and by doing so you can replenish your own energy, whilst simultaneously accumulating good karma. 'Empathic Manipulation' There is a sort of an extension to Empathy where it is not limited to just feeling emotions and that is called Empathic Manipulation, and with this ability one can change and alter the emotions of others around him or her. #What one would start out by tuning into the individual's current emotions. # The next step would be to get a good feel and grip on their emotion; become one with it, feel it flowing through you, as you; you are an Empath, so that part honestly should've been the icing on the cake for you... # Next, you would begin to mentally and emotionally "change" their emotion into the emotion that you would like them to feel instead – feel this new emotion pulsing through you, through them, affecting their every fiber and muscle. # Then, after what you would consider to be sufficient enough time doing this step you would drop your feelings, their feelings – don't linger upon what you've left in your wake, simply move on – and close your empathic link, or connection with them (think of this sort of like closing a wound: you retract yourself from their emotions to let them "seal off" – like a wound does before a scab develops – to prevent any further contact or empathic "malleability", so to speak). Was that a good analogy? And I guarantee you that you will see some results in no time at all. Now mind you, you will need to practice this a lot if you want to get better (obviously!), so don't feel too disappointed if you don't exactly impinge to the largest amount upon how they feel... With time, meditation and practice you'll be at your high with this ability in no time! My 1st method is probably the most ethical, but trickiest method, but I guarantee you that it is worth your while! To start off, this method includes your eyes. Step 1: Ponder the emotion you want to project to them. Step 2: Once you have that emotion in mind, place it in a commanding sentence; for instance, I will choose Happy, and I will place it in this sentence replacing the blank-line in it: "You are _____." turns to "You are happy." You see? Step 3: Once you have your commanding sentence, look into the eyes of the person whose mood you are altering and mentally speak your commanding sentence to them while visualizing the color you have decided to mean that particular emotion. Step 4: They should either right away feel your projected emotion, or take at least a minute or so to process your projected emotion in their heart and head. My 2nd method is probably the easiest and simplest because you are altering their Auric color(s). Step 1: Ponder the emotion you want to project to them. Step 2: Once you have your emotion in mind, visualize the persons Aura turning the color that you have decided the emotion you thought of represents. Step 3: Visualize their Aura growing bigger and bigger for more complex effects on the persons mood. Step 4: They should either right away feel your projected emotion, or take at least a minute or so to process your projected emotion in their heart and head. Enjoy! And only use it in dire need! 'Training 2' This is a very important skill that is beneficial for anyone to learn. In my opinion a survival skill all should have and many have lost sight of its importance. In case there are those of you who do not understand the concept of empathy, at a basic level it is the ability to feel what another feels, or "put oneself on another's shoes". The strength of work you can do with this empathy is almost directly proportional to the focus you can feel emotions too. The power of Empathy is under-rated as a skill and as a tool for life. Empathy, when used correctly can be a protection. Any good empath will tell you that you can either send emotions or you take them in.(to do these you must be able to perform standard empathy). Sending emotion out to tell others that there is nobody there/ignore whats there, allows us to get around without being seen. This tech can be done with telepathy, however this is so much easier, imagine what it feels like to ignore someone, and let it fill you completely. The only thing to do next is reverse empathy (send the emotion out to the area around you). With practice you will be able to become "invisible" to other people. To calm someone with empathy. This tech is similar to the above, however, let the calm fill you completely and then use your reverse empathy to calm. With this you can focus the reverse empathy on the other person. Healing: Healing is a very simple skill for one with a power of empathy and is one of the simplest to master after first mastering empathy. To heal someone's pain they can simply take in all of the emotion of pain that the individual suffering can feel and replace it with the feeling of relief or numbness, so the body can go about healing itself. Strength: Of course strength is also another illusion that can be created with empathy. During fights make your opponent weaker with empathy. This will in turn make you have a very unfair advantage, comparing it to the other who is weak, it will seam inhuman. Which in a way it is but not the way it looks. Telepathy: After all telepathy is just understanding what you receive through empathy, so a little research and a clear mind then telepathy is a simple enough task for an empath to be able to grasp. If you can make an empathic link then its not hard to make the mind link also. Tracking: '''Using an empathic link you have with someone, you can follow its direction to track people. Close your eyes and visualize your friend and see the link you have with that person, then let the image disappear and try to feel for this person on the physical plane. This may only come across as a slight ache in one side of your mind but turn to face it, and follow it, this is following an empathic link. This also works in the astral plane. '''Empathic vision: True empaths will be able to sit at a crowd of complete strangers and know if some people in the crowd are friends, and be able to know if people are in love with someone without asking or seeing a partner. This is emphatic vision. To be able to feel the bonds on people. To do this start by focusing your empathy on a person. This in terms of bond goes (Empath = subject) The equals sign signifies emotion can go each way. The next phase is to feel for the subjects links, this to be simple is like pushing out of there mind very gently with your empathy while why the first bond is in place. You should feel "pathways". Empathic Travel: 'This tech is one I have created on my own. It may take you a long time to master, I understand this, but it's here for you to experiment with. This is a further version of the previous tech. To start, get all your family in your empathy, then slowly feel out for people they know, imagine it on a map, all the people you know as little lights, then all the people they know as lights after that, and then following that feel for people your families friends know and add them too the lights. Eventually if you are strong enough you would be able to access anywhere on the globe. This as the title suggests is not the end, once you have enough connections, bring yourself back into your own mind, and send your consciousness down the links you have found. You will notice how you can keep going forever and ever, travel from mind to mind, empathic travel. This is the method used for finding people you do not know, eg. someone asks you to find someone, or if you want to know who knows that secret about you, or if you want to find out anything really, there are unlimited uses for this tech. After telling such a thing I must tell how to spot it, you will have a slight tingle with a mild/moderate headache if someone is there for a long period of time. This is the only indicator if you have not learned advanced empathy. That concludes my empathy article, I hope there is something here that is helpful to someone. 'Feeling Emotions Clear your mind and emotions. "Adopt" the emotion of the person you are reading by imagining their emotion becoming yours. At this stage, you are able to manipulate or just read what emotions a person has. 'Exercises ' 'Visual Technique' Step One: Get comfortable and relax. Step Two: Charge your physical body with prana energy by using the prana energy charging technique. Step Three: Close your eyes and visualize someone that you know is standing in front of you? Step Four: Make eye contact with that visual image. Step Five: Stretch out your feelings telepathically and feel what the person in front of you is feeling. Step Six: Telepathically adjust your feelings to match the feelings of the visual image in front of you. This is what's known as Empathy. Step Seven: Then I want you to interact with the person on their level. How well do you go interacting with this visual image that is in front of you. Remember: When you have finished this exercise write down all that you have learnt while interacting with this visual image and remember to practice you will get better. 'Empathy Two Person Exercise Physical Exercise' Step One: First you will need to work out who will be the sender in this exercise and who will be the receiver in this exercise. Step Two: Right now we have sorted that out. I want you to sit across from each other and get comfortable and relax. Step Three: (Sender) Make eye contact with the receiver. Step Four: (Sender) Stretch out your feelings telepathically and don't forget to open your heart as well. Because the heart center is were we all feel from. Step Five: (Sender) Look deeply in the eyes of the receiver, because then eyes are the windows to both the heart and soul. Step Six: (Sender) Telepathically stretch out your feelings from your heart center up into your eyes. Don't worry if you can not do this with your eyes open if you need to close your eyes and visualize that you are doing this it will work as a visual exercise. then open your eyes again and focus on the receiver. Step Seven: (Sender) Telepathically adjust your own feelings to match those feelings that you are feeling from the receiver. Step Eight: (Sender) Tell the receiver what feelings you are perceiving from the receiver. Step Nine: (Receiver) Remember to be honest with the sender as they perform the empathy reading and make sure you answer all the questions that the sender ask you honestly and correctly Because once the sender finished reading you its your turn to perform the read on them. Step Ten: (Sender) If you have been successful in your reading, well done. Step Eleven: (Sender) Now change rolls with the receiver and see how the receiver goes doing the empathy reading on you. Remember: To practice both of you. You will both get better and faster at this exercise the more times you perform this exercise. Empathy Category:All Abilities